Thirty Kisses for Jack and Sydney
by scifislasher
Summary: [SPD] A series of unconnected one shots written for the 30 Kisses challenge on livejournal. Title pretty much says it all.
1. Superstar

Friends in High Places

Jack stretched in his chair, feeling more than hearing his spine popping from too much sitting down. He really needed to get out more - he wasn't exactly in fighting shape anymore. That said, he didn't think he was _that_ out of shape either, although Sky would probably kick his ass with ease, he thought sourly. Z was still complaining about the early morning mud runs he'd dragged the others through every day for two months until they'd mutinied. He grinned at the thought and returned to his paperwork in slightly better humour, tinged with wistfulness.

He missed the others, even though he still saw most of them on a regular basis. Syd was the only one he hadn't seen in a while and that was because she'd left SPD about a year ago to resume her singing career. He, like the others, kept an eye on how she was doing: checking out the magazines, laughing at the tabloid gossip that was so clearly made up and making sure she was really okay behind all the glamour and dazzling smiles she presented to the world. The reviews of her music all raved about how much more mature she was now, how she'd grown as an artist and he'd snort derisively whenever he heard another comment along those lines. Syd had fought a war, been on the front lines with only four team-mates to back her up. Under those circumstances you either grew or got yourself killed.

Actually, it wasn't true that he hadn't seen her. She was in town right now for a concert - New Tech City was set up to be the highlight of her tour and the tickets had sold out in less than an hour. They'd been supposed to meet up a couple of nights before, all five of them, but something had come up and he hadn't been able to make it. He'd called to make his apologies and ended up chatting on the phone for almost half an hour before he got called away, but it wasn't the same, and after that she'd been too busy with the two shows to spend time with them.

He glanced up at the knock on the door, despite the fact that it was open and his eyebrows rose slightly at the woman standing there. Dark red hair perfectly done, flawless nail polish, make up - not their usual clientele. She reminded him of Syd, for some reason. She had the same classy elegance that was never overstated and the same casual attitude that money seemed to give you.

"Can I help you?" he asked, automatically rising from his seat.

"Actually," the woman said with a smile. "It's more how I can help you."

Jack's mental eyebrows shot up while he kept his outer expression friendly and he gestured at the seat on the other side of his desk. "Okay then, have a seat."

She sat down and took an envelope out of her purse, sliding it across his desk. "A donation."

Jack looked down at the envelope, then back up at the woman sitting across from him. She simply smiled and he slowly picked up the envelope to open it. A cheque was in there, made out to the shelter although he couldn't make out the signature nor recognise the name. The amount on the cheque almost had his jaw on the floor. That was a _lot_ of money and God knew the shelter could use it, but… he couldn't just take this, no matter how much he wanted to.

"A donation?" he repeated and one eyebrow quirked slightly back at him.

"Yes. My employer feels that you're doing a good job and that this should help out."

Help out? This would more than help out. Conservative rhetoric had been on the increase over the past year or so and contributions to the shelter had begun to dwindle. Add into the equation the kind of taxes they were being hit with and they'd been reluctantly considering closing down some of their operations around the city. With this they wouldn't have to. But he couldn't take it without knowing at least a little bit more about where it came from.

"Yeah, it would… if I knew where it was coming from."

"My employer would prefer to keep this discreet. It avoids criticism of showy charity like so many well known figures do today."

Mm hm. Nice story. "Look, I can appreciate that, I really can, but I'm not going to take this if it means getting the shelter involved with something it should stay away from. I am not getting it involved in anything that will compromise what we do."

There was another smile. "She said you'd say that."

"She?"

The woman ignored him, digging into her purse again and pulling out a smaller envelope. Taking it off her, Jack's eyebrows rose again as he noted that it was addressed to him by name - a simple 'Jack' written on the back in suspiciously familiar handwriting. Now he thought he knew where this was coming from. "I was to give you this if you proved… difficult to convince."

"Her words or yours?" Jack asked with a wry smile.

"She may have been a little more… blunt in her phrasing, yes."

Jack smirked as he unfolded the letter. "I'll bet."

'Jack,' the note read. 'Stop being so damn stubborn and take the money already.'

He couldn't help it, a quiet huff of laughter escaping him as he read. Typical Syd. God, he could kiss that girl right now. How had she known how badly off the shelter was? This had to be proceeds from the shows but… He shook his head at himself. It didn't matter. While his pride might rebel against taking money from Syd, the shelter needed it and, truth be told, he wasn't _that_ upset about it. At least now he could take the cheque with a clear conscience.

He looked back up at the woman in the chair - she still hadn't given him a name - and nodded. "Okay. Tell her thanks. And that I owe her one."

"She says no you don't."

She would. "Fine, just tell her thanks anyway." He sighed as the woman opened her mouth again. "Let me guess. I don't need to say 'thanks' either." Syd knew him way too well.

"No, you don't."

"Tell her anyway."

"I will."

Slumping back down into his chair as his visitor left, Jack stared at the envelopes on the desk - the cheque and the note. Z, decided. Z or one of the others had to have mentioned it when they'd gone out, that was the only possible explanation. His hand hovered over the phone, although who he was planning on calling he had no idea. In the end though, he dropped his hand back onto the table. Syd wouldn't want this to be a big deal and calling either her or one of the others to demand answers would make this a big deal. Better just to accept it now and do something nice later, when she was least expecting it.


	2. Our distance and that person

Lord, What Fools These Mortals Be

Syd glowered at the two men stoically being patched up in the infirmary. They had matching bruises, although they stood out more on Sky's fair skin than they did on Jack, and they wore identical sheepish expressions.

"Alright," she said, standing with her hands on her hips and surveying them both with an impartial glare that Sky would normally be proud of. "What exactly is going on?" Jack's cheeks flushed slightly and Sky glared at him as they both started talking over each other in an attempt to defend their behaviour and eventually Syd thought she'd got the general idea. "So," she said slowly, "Jack commented on my butt and you hit him for it?"

Sky's eyes narrowed. "It was crass and inappropriate and he shouldn't have--"

"Sky, we're dating, he's allowed to comment on my butt," Syd snapped. "As long as it's complimentary," she added.

"Oh, it was," Jack started at the same time as Sky muttered, 'Not in front of me, he's not', continuing with, "And it's not as if--" ignoring the blue ranger's less than conciliatory response.

"It was completely--"

"Enough!" Syd yelled and the two promptly shut up, the snap of teeth clearly audible in the sudden silence. "Okay, first of all, Sky? It's sweet of you, but I don't need you to defend my honour, I can do it myself." Sky first winced being called sweet, then opened his mouth to protest but Syd ignored him in favour of Jack. "And you," she said sternly, crooking a finger in his direction, "you come with me."

* * *

"You should really watch what you say," Syd said when they were safely back in Jack's room. "Especially in front of Sky."

"He overreacted," Jack protested. "It was a perfectly comment."

"About my ass?"

He shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Okay, maybe not perfectly innocent," he admitted. "But he still overreacted. You'd think I was dating his ex or something." There was a frozen silence before, "I'm not, right?"

Syd grinned. "No. There's nothing between me and Sky other than friends. Never has been, never will be. I'm more like a little sister than anything and besides," she added, "I'm not his type."

"He doesn't like blondes?" Jack asked idly, trailing his fingers through her curls.

"I think he prefers brunettes," she said blandly. "And anyway, he's otherwise involved."

Jack's fingers stopped abruptly. "I swear, Sky lays _one_ finger on Z and I'm gonna--"

"Now who's overprotective?" Syd interjected pointedly and Jack shut up before muttering something inaudible under his breath. "And I didn't say he was seeing Z."

"Who then?" Jack demanded. "That girl from C Squad?"

"Nope."

Jack frowned. "Martinez, then. The nurse who bandaged him up the last time."

"Nope."

He frowned some more before proceeding to rattle off then names of all the brunettes he could think of and Syd wasn't sure if she should be put out about that or not.

"No," she sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time - the list of names getting more and more ridiculous. "Besides, can you see Sky dating someone he wasn't comfortable with?"

"Well, no," Jack said slowly, "but--"

"And can you see Sky being comfortable around any of those people?"

"No, but--"

"There you go then."

"But that just rules out everybody!" Jack protested.

"No, it doesn't," Syd said calmly and waited for Jack to catch up.

"But--" he began, "but, that just leaves…" He stopped, mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Sky and _**Bridge?**_"

"Jeez, say it a bit louder Jack, I think someone on the mud swamp didn't hear you."

"Sky and _Bridge?_" Jack hissed. "Since when?"

"Since always," she replied serenely, ignoring the choked sounds coming from behind her as Jack tried to deal with having his worldview tipped on its head.

"Sky and _Bridge?_" he repeated incredulously and she briefly wondered when he'd been put on auto-replay. "How, what, when…" his voice trailed off. "How did I miss this?" he asked plaintively and she decided to take pity on him.

"First of all? This is Sky we're talking about, he's not exactly the most open of people."

"Tell me about it," Jack muttered and she reached back to smack his arm.

"Secondly, Bridge is a lot more discreet than most people realise. Thirdly, you haven't known them as long as I have."

"But Sky treats him like shit sometimes," Jack objected. "Why would Bridge--"

"Not always," she interrupted. "Bridge'll take it up to a point, then he takes steps." She smiled at the doubtful expression on Jack's face. "Bridge is also a lot more strong-minded than people realise," she said gently. "He might be a bit scatter-brained sometimes but he won't just let someone walk all over him, not even Sky."

Jack sighed dejectedly. "I am so behind. Do I not know my team at all?"

"More than you think," she replied, turning so she was facing him full on. "But you don't always use the knowledge that well." Softly tracing the edge of a faint red patch on his cheekbone she smiled. "Case in point, right here."

He flinched a little, more in surprise than pain, then gave her a wounded look.

"Does that hurt?" she asked teasingly and he nodded, all big puppy dog eyes and pouty mouth. "Well, can't have that," she said and kissed it lightly. "Better?"

"Mm hm," came the contented reply and she pulled away.

"Good. Then my work here is done."

He let out an exaggerated groan and pinned her with the puppy dog eyes again. "But Syd, it _really_ hurts," he whined and she grinned at the blatant attempt to wrangle more kisses.

"Here?" she asked, leaning forward again and pressing her lips to his jawline.

"Yeah, right there. And a bit lower."

"Here?"

"Mmm."

Grinning inwardly to herself, Syd moved so she was sitting properly on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed his chin. Jack sucked in a loud gasp of air and she smirked at him. "That one must hurt a lot," she noted innocently.

"Agony," he agreed breathily and she grinned wickedly, tightening her legs around his waist and shifting on his lap. Jack groaned low in his throat. "You're an evil woman," he gasped and she laughed, trailing her fingers down the side of his face.

"You only just noticed?"

The only response she got was Jack dropping the passive façade and burying his fingers in his hair as he yanked her closer, kissing her hungrily until nothing else really mattered anymore.


	3. Red

About a Girl

There was definitely something, Jack mused with a smile, about having a gorgeous girl walking round his apartment in nothing but one of his red shirts. On the rare, _extremely_ rare, occasions when neither of them had anything to do, no job calling them insistently and demanding their full attention, Syd usually spent her mornings, and sometimes most of the day, at his apartment and they simply chilled out - Jack not at all averse to having Syd strolling round his apartment in nothing but a shirt, especially with her blonde curls falling down her back in an unruly mess and her face free of make up. As far as he was concerned, she looked better without the make up anyway, just glowing with a purely natural beauty.

As she headed towards the beaten up sofa currently gracing his apartment he grinned and, before she could react further than suddenly looking wary, he lunged forward and yanked her down. Syd yelped as she landed awkwardly on his lap, sprawling across him in an attempt to get some balance and Jack took full advantage, smirking inwardly as she relaxed into the kiss. The internal smirk was only slightly dimmed when she swatted his arm a moment later and pulled away to level him with a mock-stern glare.

"What?" he asked innocently and she sighed.

"You're impossible."


	4. Wada Calcium CD3

Bad Medicine

"Stop being such a baby," Syd said as she handed over the glass of water, "and take the tablets. If you don't, Kat will force them down you. Don't think she won't."

Jack took the glass sulkily. "I don't see why I have to take these." The infirmary was not high on his list of favourite places and he wanted to be out of here as soon as possible, his legs swinging against the bed in impatience.

"Vitamin deficiency," Syd replied, in the tone of one who had said the same thing several times. "Stop complaining and do as you're told. It'll be a lot less painful, believe me."

Glowering at the tablets clutched in his hand, Jack sighed mournfully. "Do I really have to? I feel fine."

"Tell that to Kat," Syd replied implacably. "And besides, that wasn't what you were saying earlier. Which is why we're here in the first place?"

"But--"

"Jack!"

"Fine," he grumbled and reluctantly swallowed the small pills that he now had to take everyday for at least three weeks. He should have just kept his mouth shut and suffered in silence. "Do I get anything for obeying doctor's orders?" he asked in an attempt at levity.

Syd smirked. "Nope," she said, ignoring his only slightly mock-crestfallen expression. "What did you expect, Jack? A kiss to make it better?"

"…No." Although kisses from the blonde SPD princess weren't something he'd turn down. If, you know, she was offering. Syd just smiled and patted his cheek indulgently.

"You're a big boy, Jack," she said with a grin. "Big boys take their medicine and like it."

"Oh really?"

She frowned. "Well, actually my dad still whines about having to take tablets, so no. But it sounds good anyway."

He sighed and looked over at Kat as the feline scientist walked towards them clipboard in hand. "Can I go now?" he asked, eager to be out of there.

"Yes. Just remember…"

"One each, every day for three weeks. Got it." He slid off the bed and was almost out of the room when two voices shouted his name in stereo. He flinched and turned back, radiating innocence. "What?" Kat and Syd were holding tiny bottles and he sighed before trudging back to take them. "Now can I go?"

"Yes, go," Kat sighed. "Just remember to take them."

"I will," he said over his shoulder, making good his escape while he good. Maybe Z was up for a game of light ball or something.


	5. Perfect blue

The Closest Thing to Crazy

Blue. Jack wasn't overly fond of the colour, mainly because he associated it with Sky and the other man's stubborn pig-headedness and uptight attitude, among all the other adjectives that could be used to describe the blue ranger, but he was beginning to think that maybe the colour had other things to recommend it. It didn't hurt that Syd's eyes were incredibly blue, a deep blue that Jack could easily lose himself in if he wasn't careful. It was a matter of some internal debate as to which posed most threat to his sanity: those blue eyes or the full lips that were always so ready to smile and would probably taste incredible if he ever got up the nerve to kiss her and find out. So far it was a tie, although when the pink ranger was pouting about something, the lips tended to edge in front. Until she was excited about something when her eyes sparkled and brought the eyes back level. He was screwed, he decided. And not in a good way.


	6. Cradle

Stockholm Syndrome

Sticking his head through another door, Jack felt the tension within him increase with every empty room he found. If anyone should have been taken, it should have been him. He was the squad leader, he could escape easily, locked doors not a problem for him. It shouldn't have been Syd, hell it shouldn't have been anyone, but Syd disappearing like that, right under their noses… it was more than personal and he wouldn't feel right until they had her back safely. It had taken long enough to find her as it was; without her morpher they'd had no way to locate her and they'd had to do things the old-fashioned way, the time-consuming, peace-of-mind-devouring long way.

Finally, about to give the wing of the damp building up as a lost cause and hope that one of the others found her, he stuck his head through the last door and felt all his tension shatter into pieces at the sight of one Sydney Drew, alive and, outwardly at least, well. He stepped through the door and pulled his communicator out, flipping it open. "Guys, I found her. You'll have to get in the old-fashioned way though."

"Is she alright?" came Sky's voice, concern evident in his tone and Jack flicked his eyes over Syd in another brief examination. So far she hadn't seemed to register his presence.

"Physically, yeah. I don't know about the rest. It's like she doesn't even know I'm here."

"We're on our way," Z said firmly and he almost pitied anyone that tried to get in her way.

He closed the communicator and slipped it back in its holder. "Syd? You okay?" Listless blue eyes turned to him and his chest tightened at the dullness evident there, so completely opposite to Syd's usual vivacity. A quick study of the room showed it to be empty of anything she could have used as a weapon to escape, even the furniture seemed to be plastic and other soft materials; nothing she could have absorbed the properties of to help her face off… whatever she'd had to face. The room was a trap. The perfect trap for someone with Syd's genetic mutation. Whoever was behind this had done their homework. "Syd?" he tried again when he got no response. "It's Jack. You're gonna be okay, we'll get you out of here, alright?"

"Where is he?" Syd's voice was rough, like she hadn't used it for a while.

"Not here. You don't have to worry about him anymore, Syd. We're not gonna let him anywhere near you."

He barely managed to dodge the punch aimed at his head, and he stared at her in shock as she tried again.

"Syd, what's the matter with you?"

"Bring him back!" she demanded. "I want to see him!"

"He's not here," he repeated, again ducking out of her way as she came after him. "Syd, stop it." When it became evident that she wasn't going to listen, he ended up wrapping himself around her, pinning her arms and trying to ignore the blows aimed at his stomach. It seemed like forever before she stopped, her body shuddering as he cradled her gently. Cautiously he lifted a hand to her head, brushing his fingers through untidy hair that Syd would normally throw a fit about. "You're going to be alright, Syd," he said quietly, placing a soft kiss into her hair. "You'll be alright."


	7. Jolt!

The Time is Now

Jack woke slowly, enjoying the warmth of his bed and the sun shining in through his curtains; not to mention the feel of another warm body lying next to his. It was with a jolt of surprise that he realised last night had really happened, that it hadn't just been a dream he would probably have felt guilty over, and that he really did have Syd in his bed. He grinned up at the ceiling, feeling more alive than he had since he'd given up the red morpher, his emotions a jumble of relief, happiness… almost euphoria. He'd never actually believed this would happen, despite the confidence he projected to the world. Syd had had a glamorous career before giving it all up to join SPD and she was used to getting what she wanted - it was completely different to his own background and until now that had been a barrier he wasn't entirely sure would ever be broken down.

But apparently Syd hadn't seen the problem, which was how they'd ended up here. He smiled softly and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face and she twitched a little, right on the verge of waking. That was when the bubble broke, consternation replacing his initial elation. There was no guarantee that Syd would be okay with this when she woke up and he didn't want to lose a close friend because of it. If Syd freaked, okay, he could deal. He could walk away. They were friends, they'd had some fun and that would be it. They'd probably be awkward around each other for a while, but that was fine too, because it wasn't like they saw a lot of each other anymore and there wouldn't be any tension due to simply having no choice but to be around each other. They'd be fine.

He sighed, not believing the lie he was trying to spin to himself. Last night hadn't been anything like the one-night stands he was used to and that very fact scared him more than a little. He couldn't just walk away from this, that had never been an option. If Syd freaked they'd just have to find some way to deal with it. He didn't have so many close friends he could afford to lose one. A quiet sound permeated his thoughts and he looked over at Syd in time to see her eyes blink open. It took a moment but he saw it the moment startlement and wariness was replaced with recognition.

"Morning," he said tentatively, propping himself up on one arm, chin resting on the palm of his hand.

"Morning," she replied with a smile, not sounding the least bit upset about finding herself in his bed, both of them minus the clothes. He wanted to say something, anything, make sure they were okay, still friends if nothing else, but that was before Syd raised herself up on her elbows and kissed him solidly on the mouth. At that point he decided talking could wait, sliding his hands down the curve of her spine and enjoying the feel of soft skin under his palms.


	8. Dash

Too Little Time

"Oh my God, I'm going to be late!" Syd shrieked as she dashed into the bathroom. "Sky's going to kill me if I'm late again."

Jack grinned from the relative safety of the couch, waiting for Hurricane Syd to get everything done before he even tried doing anything himself. "Tell Sky to shove it," he suggested just before the sound of the shower reached him.

"Yeah, like that'll work," Syd yelled back. "You know what he's like."

Jack nodded in agreement, even though she couldn't see him. "True."

Five minutes later Syd was barrelling out the bathroom, towel barely wrapped round her, and grabbing her uniform. "Z's going to give me that look again," she muttered. "I hate it when she does that."

"What look?" he asked curiously and Syd scowled.

"The 'I know where you were last night' look. The 'You were screwing Jack last night' look." Syd yanked her jacket on roughly and pulled her hair out from under it, never once stopping in the middle of her tirade. "It's all smug and knowing and I wish she'd find someone else's love life to smirk over instead of mine."

"Can't help you there," Jack said in amusement. "She wouldn't listen to me."

"Well of course she wouldn't," Syd snapped. "She gets far too much entertainment out of this to just stop. Anyway," she finished, running a brush through her hair until she was satisfied. "I should go. I'll see you later."

That said, she leant over the couch and gave him a quick kiss that nonetheless set his toes curling and just about managed not to run out the door. Jack grinned as she left. Just your average morning.


	9. Hey, you know

Out of the Blue

"Hey, y'know…"

Syd groaned quietly as Jack flopped down beside her on the rec. room couch. Whenever those words came out of Jack's mouth it was never a good sign. The ideas might not be as off the wall as some of Bridge's were, but they did generally lean towards the outrageous and she had no intention of being dragged into anything like that today. "Yeah?" she replied anyway, more force of habit than anything else and she was surprised when, instead of the suggestive grin she'd been expecting, Jack's expression was more serious. "What is it?"

Jack opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again, shaking his head. "Doesn't matter. Forget it."

She frowned. "You can't just say something like that and expect me to let it go," she pointed out, quite reasonably, she thought. "It's counter-productive."

Jack just shook his head again and went to stand. "Seriously, Syd. Forget it."

Grabbing hold of his uniform jacket she yanked him back down, ignoring the surprised yelp that accompanied the action. "Spill it," she said firmly. "If something's bothering you, you should talk about it. Sky's the one who clams up, remember? And aren't you usually the one calling him on it?"

"Not the same thing, Syd," he replied defensively and tried to stand again. She pulled him back down and inwardly wondered why he was letting her; for someone who said he didn't want to talk, Jack wasn't exactly fighting to get away. "Seriously, can we just let it drop?"

Brown eyes pleaded with her and for a moment she wavered. Then hardened her will. No. Something was wrong with Jack and he clearly needed to talk about it or he wouldn't have brought it up in the first place. "No. Talk. Come on, Jack," she coaxed. "You can tell me, it's not like I'm going to blab it all over the base."

"God, I hope not," he muttered, then sighed. "Alright. Promise you won't get mad at me?"

"Jack, what could you possibly tell me that would make me mad at you?"

He stared at her for a moment, then the next thing she knew Jack's mouth was pressed against hers and she squeaked with surprise. This was _not_ what she'd been expecting. Before she had a chance to really respond Jack was gone, leaving her sitting in the rec. room, slightly flushed with her fingers pressed against her lips.


	10. If only I could make you mine

Crying Over You

It wasn't fair, Syd thought miserably, curled up on her bed, hugging Peanuts tightly. Everything had been going so well up until now. Gruumm was gone, finally, and she'd been looking forward to doing some of the things she hadn't had the chance to do before. But the one thing she wanted, truly wanted, was something she would clearly never have, a cruel twist of fate for a girl used to getting what she wanted.

Jack was gone. Out of the blue, not even the slightest indication, he was just _gone_. And that wasn't the worst of it, no. Adding insult to injury was his _girlfriend:_ Ally Samuels. Syd didn't usually consider herself a vindictive person and she didn't know Ally at all, so really she shouldn't be feeling the utterly insane urge to introduce her fist of iron to Ally's face. She really shouldn't. But she did.

What did the other woman have that she didn't? That was something she couldn't understand. From what Z had said, her roommate seemingly oblivious to Syd's internal turmoil, Ally had the same kind of background she did, they were both blonde, which apparently Jack had a thing for and-- she buried her face in her pillow. She knew what Ally had that she didn't, a similar background to Jack, as far as helping the less fortunate went. Maybe that was it. Maybe Jack thought she was just too shallow.

Oh god, she hoped he didn't think that. He used to, she knew, but she'd thought they'd moved on from there, that Jack knew her better than that now. Obviously not.

Her eyes burning, she squeezed them shut, not wanting to give in to the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. She was stronger than that. She wasn't going to let the fact that Jack was seeing someone, someone who wasn't her, push her to tears. It didn't help. Every time she closed her eyes she could see Jack kissing Ally, over and over again and all she could do was force a smile and pretend to be happy.

Despite her best efforts, the tears spilled over anyway.


	11. The sound of waves

Possibilities

Jack sat on the beach, staring out unseeing at the waves crashing against the shore. He wasn't sure why he'd come out here, he'd never been particularly drawn to the beach before. Before Ally. He sighed and dropped his gaze to his bare feet, his arms resting on top of his knees, the sound of the surf in his ears. Who was he kidding? He knew why he was out here. The beach was the place he most associated with Ally, the day they'd come out here and fished for anything they could find. It had been a good day and really that summed up his entire relationship with her. Good.

Good, but not what he wanted. Just lately it seemed that whenever he spent time with Ally, whenever he kissed her, ran his fingers through her hair, he was seeing someone else. Someone else with blonde hair and blue eyes he could probably drown in if he wasn't careful. He just didn't know what to do about it. Sydney was a dream for most of the guys he knew; gorgeous, open-hearted and less self-centred than she seemed on the surface. She was also unattainable. It didn't really make sense to break things off with Ally if nothing would happen with Syd, but he couldn't stop thinking about it despite that. So what if nothing happened with Syd, Ally was clearly not who he wanted and she deserved better than that. And who knew? Maybe Syd would be open to the idea.


	12. News

When Trouble Comes Knocking

"Oh my god," Syd whispered and Jack looked up sharply, not at all liking his fiancée's unnatural paleness or her stricken expression as she clutched at the phone.

"What's wrong?" he asked and when he got no reply other than a brief shake of the head, he took the phone out of her hands. "Hello?"

"Jack? How's my girl?" Jonathan Drew. Syd's father. Jack relaxed a little.

"She's a little freaked by the looks of it. What's wrong?"

"Laura's in hospital," was the controlled reply. "She collapsed at home half an hour ago."

Jack muttered a brief curse under his breath. "How is she?" he asked, his eyes flickering over Syd as she revived a little and headed immediately for the bedroom. No doubt to start packing.

"Stable."

Jack sighed with relief. He had his differences with Syd's mother, not least because Laura Drew didn't approve of him and had made that very clear, along with pointed barbs about how Sydney could do so much better, but that didn't mean he wanted anything to happen to the woman. Nor did he want Syd to remain on such bad terms with her mother simply because of him. Family was important and he didn't want to come between Syd and hers.

"Good to hear," he said honestly. "Look, I think Syd's packing already so it looks like you're getting company."

"Are you coming as well?"

Jack's eyebrows rose. "You think I'd let her deal with this on her own?"

"No." If the situation hadn't been so serious Jack would have sworn he heard a smile in the older man's voice. "Look after my little girl, Jack."

"I intend to." Jack winced at the crash and creative cursing that erupted out of the bedroom. "I guess we'll see you soon," he added hastily. "Talk to you later."

"Bye, Jack."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and cautiously made his way over to the bedroom. Sticking his head through the closed door, he regarded the view warily. Syd's small suitcase was open on the bed and the room was covered by clothes. Syd was sitting on the edge of the bed looking lost, belying the crash and cursing of a few minutes ago. "Want some help?" he offered and she looked over at him, blue eyes shining with unshed tears. That was all it took and he stepped inside, heading straight for the bed and wrapping his arms around her. "She'll be alright," he murmured, rubbing her shoulders encouragingly as he did so. "Your dad says she's stable."

"I know."

"Okay," he said calmly, "how about I call Z and let her know you won't be around for a few days and then I'll help you pack. Sound good?"

Syd nodded. "Sure."

Dropping a quick kiss on her forehead, he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and went to pick up the phone again.


	13. Look over here

Unwanted Attentions

"Have you seen this?" Syd demanded and Jack blinked as a magazine was smacked onto his lap. Hard.

"What?" he asked intelligently before looking down at the offending item. His eyes widened in stunned surprise and he sat bolt upright on his bed. "Oh."

It was a photo from Syd's birthday party, when they'd been standing in the gazebo holding the fairy cake and Syd had offered to share her birthday with him. The way the picture had been taken, it looked they were holding hands, close enough to kiss even, which seemed to be what the photo, not to mention the headline, was implying.

"It gets better," Syd continued with a brightly fake smile. "Turn the page."

He did and his jaw dropped a little further. In this picture they were hugging, although with a few 'alterations', courtesy of some photo editor with no doubt more imagination than integrity. He remembered the moment vividly and there was no way his hands had gone there. No way, no how.

"Where did these come from?" he asked, magazine dropping out of suddenly nerveless fingers back onto his lap. If this was part of what Syd dealt with in her everyday life he didn't want any part of it; he valued his privacy and this was an invasion of that, no matter that he wasn't the intended target. Then again, he conceded, it was probably ten times worse for Syd. Especially with the kind of things the article seemed to be insinuating.

"I don't know," she said tightly, before sinking onto the edge of his bed. "I wish I did."

"Someone must have been hanging around the party," he said thoughtfully. "But how would they know?" he finished, not a little frustrated. "It was only supposed to be SPD."

Syd shrugged. "Don't be naïve, Jack," she said. "Someone told them, simple as that."

"But--" he protested, then stopped as a horrible thought occurred to him, Syd's tight, angry expression from when she'd stormed into the room. "You thought I did," he said softly, inexplicably hurt by the implication. "After everything we've gone through you seriously thought I'd do something like that?" He stood abruptly, magazine dropping to the floor with a quiet _thwap_. Staring out his window he heard the spring of the bed squeak behind him as Syd stood as well and he folded his arms across his chest. _So much for progress_, he thought bitterly. It looked like they hadn't made nearly as much as he'd thought.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she said quietly. "I just… it made more sense at the beginning. I couldn't think who else it could have been."

"So you decided it was me? Thanks, I feel so much better now."

"Jack, I didn't…"

"Whatever, Syd. Was there anything else?"

"No," she replied uncomfortably. "I'll just… see myself out."

The door swished open, then closed and Jack waited a couple of minutes more before his arms fell to his sides. _And Z thought we could fit in here_.


	14. Fence

Adrenaline

Running through the drill, by now almost second nature, Syd was acutely aware of Jack's eyes on her, following her every move as she moved around the room. She didn't usually practice her fencing with an audience and today had been no exception. Until Jack had shown up out of nowhere, that is. She didn't let it throw her off though - fencing was a highly skilled ability, one that required strict discipline, and contrary to popular belief, she had a lot of self-discipline; she'd had little choice but to learn it growing up. When she finished the drill, instead of moving onto the warm down like she'd planned, she went straight into another drill, albeit a shorter one. Let Jack watch if he wanted to.

And apparently he wanted to, not moving from his casual lean against the wall but also never taking his eyes off her. Smirking inwardly Syd slowed down a little, curious as to how far she could push him before he snapped. Drawing out the warm down was a no-brainer as well and she pretended to ignore the way his hands clenched at his sides as she stretched, relaxing the muscles. Despite the warm down, though, the adrenaline still flooded through her, only intensifying when she noticed the heat in Jack's eyes as they roamed over her.

Sliding the practice sword back into its sheath she turned to put it in her bag so it could be returned to the locker, but she only got as far as dropping it into the bag before she had hands on her waist spinning her round to rest flush against Jack's chest. Sliding her hands up and under his jacket she smiled in triumph at the low growl in the base of his throat, just before his mouth found hers, his kisses as hungry as his wandering hands.

Pulling out of his grip, she ignored the outraged protest to give him a seductive smile as she turned to head into the shower. She wasn't at all surprised that he followed her in.


	15. Kiss

The Stubbornness of Men

Jack was sulking. Oh, he'd never admit to it, but how else would you describe a pouting red ranger sitting on his bed staring at the far wall like you'd just kicked his pet puppy? Syd thought, standing in his doorway with her arms folded and tapping a foot impatiently. "Okay," she said firmly. "What is your problem?"

"I have don't have a problem," he replied defiantly.

"Of course you don't," she agreed. "That's why you've been holed up in here since Z happened to mention she and Sky were--"

"Ah ah ah," Jack interrupted, slapping his hands over his ears. "Don't go there."

"--involved," she finished and he gave her a reproachful look. "What?" she asked innocently. "Look, you can't spend the rest of your life in denial that Z is going to see other guys."

The reproachful look took on the qualities of a glare.

"You're being childish, you know," she snapped. "Why is this so hard for you? I didn't think you had _that_ much of a problem with Sky."

"It's not that!" Jack snapped back, his hands dropping from his ears to land on his lap. "It's just--"

"Just what?"

"Never mind," he muttered.

"I don't think so." She wouldn't be budged on this until she got an answer for why Z was stomping around their room and playing her music so loud you could probably hear it two corridors away. Even Z wasn't usually so antisocial.

"I," he began, "I don't know."

"You don't know," she repeated flatly. "You don't know why you're being a jerk to your sister? Why don't I believe that?"

Jack shrugged.

"Jack, spill, or I'll let Sky loose on you."

Jack snorted. "He wouldn't do anything."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "You sure about that?"

Jack opened his mouth, then closed it again, looking more uncertain. "I can take him," he said, defiant nonetheless.

"Whatever," she replied dismissively. "You know what I think?" she continued, ignoring the muttered 'no' that probably had an 'and I don't want to know either' tagged on the end of it. "I think the problem is that you're used to being the most important guy in Z's life and now she's seeing someone, you aren't anymore." Again ignoring him as he tried to interject, she steamrolled over any attempt to interrupt. "And not only are you losing her to another guy, you're losing her to Sky, the guy who pushes more of your buttons than anyone else. It's understandable, Jack, but you're just going to have to deal."

"Are you done?" he demanded and she glared at him.

"No. Stop acting like a child and deal with the fact that Z's capable of making her own choices, even if you don't agree with them. Oh, and try not to scowl too much if she kisses Sky in front of you."

His nose wrinkled immediately at that last comment. "Did you have to mention that?" he asked plaintively. "I was with you until that."

She sighed and sat on the bed. "Jack, Z and Sky are dating and that's not going change, whether you approve or not."

"I know," he said quietly. "But--" he continued, "if he hurts her in any way--"

"Then you can kick his ass," she finished for him. "I don't think Sky would expect anything less."

Silence filled the room.

"I suppose I'd better go find Z, huh?" he said tentatively and Syd nodded.

"Might be a good idea," she agreed. "We don't want a repeat of the last time she was mad at you."

Jack winced and nodded, hand automatically rising to the back of his head before he jerked it back and shoved it in a pocket instead. "Right." He paused. "How pissed is she?"

"Very."

He flinched again.

* * *

AN: Okay guys I have a question for you. Do any of you have experience with mentoring young and/or inexperienced writers? Or know someone who does so I can politely beg for help? Because that's the kind of situation I currently find myself in and I could use some advice so I don't screw this up completely. Thanks. 


	16. Candy

Cruel and Unusual Punishment

"Why?" Jack demanded, "does everyone say 'like taking candy from a baby' as if it's _easy_?"

Syd shrugged and headed for the next shop.

"I mean, seriously," he continued, "the way that kid screamed you'd think he was about to lose an arm or something." He flexed his hands, adjusting the bags he'd somehow ended up carrying and wondering how he'd let himself be talked into going shopping with Syd of all people. Bridge would have been a much better choice, he thought sulkily. He probably wouldn't mind being dragged round shop after shop in search of the elusive 'just right' dress for the Officers Ball a couple of weeks from now.

His confusion as to how he'd ended up in this situation was further compounded by the fact that he wasn't SPD anymore, and thus didn't have to subject himself to another event like last year's ball. He and Sky had spent most of the evening hiding behind the buffet until Syd and Bridge had firmly dragged them out. The girls had looked gorgeous though, he wouldn't deny that. He also didn't doubt that they'd look just as great this time round. He just hoped that Syd would be done soon - his feet were complaining like crazy and if he had to carry _one_ more bag he was just going to… well, he didn't know what he was going to do. But it would be big. And messy. What crime had he _ever_ committed to end up as Syd's personal bag carrier?

He perked up slightly at the delighted squeal from his former teammate. Maybe this would be over soon, he thought hopefully. _Please God, let it be over soon_.

A few minutes later he felt his jaw drop slightly as Syd emerged from the changing room in the dress she'd spotted, and he swallowed slightly, forcing his body to remember how to breathe.

"Well?" Syd asked with a smile, twirling so he got a good look. "What do you think?"

"Ah--" he stammered, "you look great. Really. I mean… yeah." He winced and smacked himself round the head mentally. Now was not the time to turn into Bridge. Syd was smiling though, and not at his expense either. She looked genuinely pleased.

"You like it?"

He nodded, his voice gone for the moment. Fortunately for his peace of mind Syd went back into the changing room, giving him the opportunity to gather his scattered wits while she changed back, emerging again with the dress carried carefully over her arm. He blanched slightly at the price but Syd didn't seem particularly bothered, handing over her card without a qualm.

Arriving back at the Delta base for the first time in months, Jack was not happy about almost walking into Sky as he followed Syd down the corridor and he spared a moment to glare at his former 2IC as the other man openly grinned at him. "Shut up," he hissed and the grin grew.

"I didn't say anything."

"You were going to."

"Jack!" Syd snapped impatiently. "You can chat with Sky later, come on."

"One word," Jack growled as Sky's mouth twitched. "One word, Tate, and I will deck you, I swear."

Holding up his hands in innocence Sky walked off down the corridor, his shoulders shaking suspiciously as he did so. Glowering after him for a moment, Jack resumed his trek to Syd's room, wincing as a coat-hanger poked the back of his knee yet again. Thankfully he deposited the bags onto Syd's bed and flexed his fingers to get the circulation going. "So, you all set for the dance?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks for coming with me, Jack."

He shrugged awkwardly. "You're welcome."

"I mean it," Syd said seriously. "Thank you."

_**"Rangers to the control room."**_

It took a moment before Jack remembered he wasn't supposed to answer calls like that anymore, but by then he was already out the door. He stopped abruptly and grinned sheepishly. "Guess that means you," he said and Syd nodded.

"I'll see you later, Jack," she replied, rising on her tiptoes and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before she headed off to the control room. He stared after her, his cheeks warm and his fingers pressed lightly against where she'd kissed him.


	17. In a good mood

Boy, Interrupted

Jack walked along the corridors of the base, muttering curses about elusive green rangers and what he planned to do to said green ranger when he finally got his hands on him. He was prevented from stalking into the lab Bridge usually spent his free time in by two sets of hands grabbing hold of him and pulling him back.

"Don't go in there," one Z said firmly.

"They're busy," the other said.

"Who's busy?" he demanded.

"Sky and Bridge," one replied before the other stepped on her foot.

"Yeah, they're busy. Why don't you go make out with your girlfriend or something? Look for Bridge later."

Forehead creased in puzzlement, Jack pulled out of their grip and stuck his head through the wall in search of answers, (and only coincidentally to make a point) looking around the room for whatever Z was trying to hide from him. He stared in astonishment at the sight that met his eyes and he jerked back quickly, staring at the wall in disbelief. There was _no way _he'd just seen what his eyes told him he had.

_No wonder Sky's been in such a good mood lately,_ part of him snickered while the rest of him was stuck on _This is __**not **__**happening**_ He really hadn't needed to see that. At all. He wasn't going to be able to look at either of those two without seeing Bridge trailing kisses down Sky's stomach. How long had those two been…? No, he decided firmly. He didn't want to know. Clearly it had been going on long enough. And they _were_ roommates after all, it wasn't like it would be _hard_ or anything… He stopped that train of thought abruptly, part of his brain giggling like mad over the completely unintentional innuendos coming out of the woodwork.

In an attempt to regain some equilibrium he turned on the Zs, only to find there was now only one of her. "You were _watching_ them?" he hissed and she shrugged, unashamed.

"It's a good view."

There really wasn't anything he could say to that so he settled for "You were _watching_ them?"

She slapped a hand over his mouth, glaring at him. "Shut up or they'll stop," she snapped, voice barely audible. "It's been way too long since I got any and this is as close as I get."

He flinched. "Don't _tell_ me things like that," he whispered back, resisting the urge to shake her. Being confronted on the one hand with Sky and Bridge, he didn't need to be hearing about his little sister's sex-life. Or lack thereof. It was official, he decided. His squad was trying to send him crazy.

He scowled as Z ignored him, craning her head to look in the window at the show that was presumably still going. That thought of course made him curious, although he'd never admit it, so he checked for himself under the guise of pulling Z away from the room, and damn it, now he was horny too. Maybe he should go find Syd after all.

"Jack!" she protested.

"No, Z," he said serenely. "Let them have sex without the audience."

"You're no fun," she sighed.

"Z?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Bring the replicant back."


	18. Overflow

Perfectly Innocent Mistakes

It was a perfectly innocent mistake, Jack thought peevishly as he twisted the cloth over the sink, the water coming out by the bucket-load. Anyone else would have done the same. After all, who'd remember they were supposed to be running water when they were kissing Sydney Drew? It was so not his fault that the water had spilled over the side of the sink anyway, not when Syd was the one who'd started the make-out session in the first place. It just wasn't fair. Not stupid enough to say that to Syd's face though, Jack continued cleaning up, well aware that he would never win that argument in a million years.

Then again, he thought suddenly with a grin. Why should he be the only one to get wet?


	19. Radio cassette player

Fit the Crime

Jack raised an eyebrow at Z as she walked past him into the interrogation room. Was that a CD player? he thought in disbelief. Only Z. No-one else would think to use music to try and break a suspect, although depending on the artist (and considering Z's sometimes questionable taste in music) it could be considered cruel and unusual punishment. Still, nothing else had worked so far, might as well cover all bases…

His eyebrows shot up as Syd's voice suddenly started coming out of the interrogation room and he risked a quick look at the petite pink ranger. Syd looked as if she was torn between being annoyed that her roommate was using her music for interrogating and professional artistry. Although, when the lizard didn't react well to the music at all, her pride kicked in instead.

"What does he know?" she demanded. "He's a _lizard_." Like that explained everything. Still, when Syd was put out like she was now she had the cutest pout, a pout that all but begged to be kissed away. He wouldn't yet though, still unsure as to how she'd take it, but one day… one day he was just going to say the hell with it and kiss her anyway. It would be worth the punishment.


	20. Violence

How You Live

Syd studied the face lying next to hers in concern as Jack slept. Today had not been a good day for him and what made it worse was that there was nothing she could do to help. Most of the time Jack enjoyed his job, lived for it almost, but sometimes no matter how hard he tried, no matter what he did, he couldn't help and those times left him either angry or depressed. Today had been one of the depressed days. A young girl, barely into her teens, had made her way to the shelter only to be taken away a couple of days later by social services returning her to her parents. Jack had fought as hard as he could to keep the girl there, arguing that if the situation had been bad enough to run away from she shouldn't have to go back, but in the end he'd failed when social services had slapped him with a court order. This morning the girl been pulled out the river. Jack, of course, blamed himself, certain that if he'd done more, fought harder, then she wouldn't have died, and nothing anyone said, herself included, had any effect. She didn't envy the next people from social services who arrived at the shelter - the normally cordial relations had been strained and only time would tell if they'd been strained too far.

She traced a finger along Jack's jawline, a small measure of comfort that she could only hope would help because, despite everything, it hurt to know that, upset as Jack was, it wasn't new for him. While sometimes it was easy to forget, hidden behind easy smiles and casual lounging, Jack had lived in a violent world for most of his life, and any time when he hadn't was hidden away with parents faces and birthdays, blurred memories at best. Joining SPD hadn't changed that, it had simply changed the battles he was fighting, changed it into a war he was on the front lines of.

It wouldn't change either, she thought sadly. Jack's life would always be fringed by violence, albeit indirectly, dealing with the aftermath. As he twitched in his sleep, Syd ran her thumb over his cheek and left a gentle kiss on his chin as she lay back and tried to get some sleep herself.


	21. Invincible

In-between Moments

"Let me see if I got this straight," Syd said with a grin, as she stood in front of Jack and Sky, the pair of them slumping in their respective seats and not meeting her eyes. "A routine patrol somehow managed to involve a bicycle, a runaway soccer ball, an old lady with a handbag who thought you were about to mug her and a coffee stand. Did I miss anything?"

"No, I think that about sums it up," Jack said with a tight smile. Sky simply glowered at her. It would have been more effective without the just forming black eye and bandaged wrist. He'd obviously managed to lose the coffee-stained jacket though. Jack wasn't in much better shape either, although his jacket seemed a little darker on the hem. She was tempted to point it out but restrained herself. Just about.

"Oh, how the mighty are fallen," Z said behind her, almost making her start with surprise. She hadn't heard her roommate come in; said roommate grinning as she took in the two sulking rangers. "This is just priceless."

"Z."

"Jack."

Of course, Syd thought, Z _would_ be completely unfazed by the dangerous tone of voice. She knew Jack too well. The red ranger looked like he was tempted to say something but in the end decided against it, closing his mouth abruptly and picking up the nearest comic pointedly.

"Well, what do you want Jack? Someone to kiss it better?" Z continued with a wicked grin, although Syd would later swear that Z's eyes drifted over to a certain blue ranger as she spoke. Not that Sky noticed, of course, oblivious as always. If this went on much longer she was just going to lock him and Z in a room together and let nature take its course. For a moment though, she thought that Jack's eyes had flickered to her briefly in response to the gentle jibe. But it was only for a moment, as he easily fell into the familiar rhythms of banter with Z without any sign of hesitation. She watched him closely but didn't catch anything else. Not even a flicker.


	22. The space between dream and reality

Daydreaming

"Earth to Syd," came a voice in her ear, vaguely distant and not really registering, Syd too busy trying to make some sense of the dream she'd had last night. It had been a good dream, a _really_ good dream come to that, but now in the light of day it made her squirm slightly when she thought about it. She wasn't embarrassed, not exactly, but dreaming about Jack that way left her off balance. It wasn't that her squad leader was unattractive because hello? so not the case, but that wasn't the point. Jack hardly seemed the romantic type, he was about as likely to wine and dine a girl as Sky was to decide SPD was the last thing he wanted to do with his life, so dreams involving such things as romantic dinners and going out dancing, were completely out of character and as for the kiss, well…

"Syd, wake up. We're kinda in the middle of something here." A hand waved across her vision and she blinked, startled out of her thoughts, to find Jack watching her, his expression flickering between amusement and irritation. She blushed.

"Ah, sorry."

She was so gone it wasn't funny.


	23. Our own world

Transgressions 

Syd scowled to herself as she picked up the binoculars, irritation leaving her snappish and it was just typical that Jack had left when he had. She could have done with blowing off some steam by arguing with him over being an insensitive jerk and it would definitely have made her feel better. Then again, maybe some distance was a good thing, she thought as she wandered over to the window. They'd been cramped inside this tiny apartment for so long it felt like there was nothing outside of it, she couldn't really blame Jack for wanting some fresh air.

She stared in disbelief as she trained the binoculars on Doctor Rheas' apartment, not believing what she was seeing. Jack was hugging the woman. _Hugging_ her. How _dared_ he? He'd dragged her along on this mission, left her in this cramped, stuffy, disgusting hole, on her _birthday_ no less, so he could go out and flirt with the person they were supposed to be watching? Who did he think he was?

At least they weren't kissing or anything, she told herself, then wondered why she even cared. The minute he got back up here, Jack Landors was a dead man.


	24. Say ahh

Doctors and Nurses

"No," Syd said firmly. "No way."

"Oh come on," Jack wheedled. "It has to be you. Can you see Z doing it?"

"I am not dressing up in a nurse's uniform so you and the others guys can ogle me."

"But you'd look good in it," he tried weakly and she glared.

"No."

"Syd, we need someone inside the hospital, someone with surveillance experience. That's you."

"I don't care, I'm not doing it. Find someone else if you want to play doctors and nurses."

Jack stepped a little closer, hand cupping her face. "Come on, Syd," he breathed in her ear, lips brushing her earlobe. "You're the best person for this and you know it."

"Jack…"

"Mm?"

He was all but nuzzling at her throat now, making it incredible difficult to concentrate, not to mention why she'd been annoyed with him. She hated the way he could do that, especially that he could do it so easily. "Jack, I…"

"Yeah, Syd?" he breathed, warmth tickling her collarbone.

"I--okay."

"Mmm, thanks, Syd."

"Whatever," she replied, sliding a hand under his shirt and brushing his abdomen. His breath hitched and she smiled, pleased with the minor victory. It was the only one she was getting at the moment.

"Syd?"

"Mm?"

"You think you can keep the uniform for a while?"

She smacked his shoulder. "I knew that's why you wanted it. Doctors and nurses."

He grinned and kissed her, cutting off further protests rather effectively. "Say ahh."


	25. 10

Darkest Before Dawn

Time was passing so slowly, every minute drawn out indefinitely. He couldn't take his eyes off the prone form lying on the infirmary bed, it just seemed impossible that Cruger could be lying there like that, hovering near death. It hadn't been a great day, in fact, all in all it had been a bad day right from the start, but he'd never thought something like this could happen. To see the Commander like this, it just rocked his world view, and he didn't know how to deal with being helpless in the face of it.

He had to keep it together though, at least as much he could, if for no other reason than to keep his squad together. Sky was off hunting down the assassin while the rest of them lurked in the infirmary. Z was sticking close to Bridge for some reason and Syd was pressed against his side. She looked so lost, her perfect poise gone, and he slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. It was about the only comfort he could give right now.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. 11:05. Just over an hour. Had it only been that long? It seemed like half the day had been and gone while they were in here. Had Sky found Dru yet? Was he confined or had he escaped? Could Sky arrest his best friend? He didn't know.

"Is he going to make it?" Z asked quietly and the feline scientist sighed.

"If he were human, he'd already be gone. But this old dog is tough. There's no telling."

"Who are you calling an old dog?" came the faint growl and Jack couldn't help grinning, relief washing over him as it sank in that the Commander would be alright. His arm tightened around Syd's shoulders automatically, the petite blonde warm at his side. Across the bed he could see Bridge and Z hugging each other but it was the expression on Kat's face that gave him pause; the relief on her face was scary, as if losing the Commander was something that would destroy her. He wondered if the two of them had a thing going on that he didn't know about, although he couldn't really picture the two of them kissing or anything. Then again, he couldn't really see the Commander letting his guard down enough to get involved with anyone, so maybe not; the big blue dog was more repressed than Sky when it came to personal issues.

Speaking of Sky, Jack sighed quietly and pulled his morpher out, eyeing it uncertainly. He figured he should get an update or something, maybe let Sky know the Commander was okay, but if Sky was dealing with Dru he didn't want to interrupt. He glanced at his teammates and slid the morpher back in its holder. Ten minutes. He'd give Sky another ten minutes and then he was sending in the cavalry.


	26. KHz

Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Jack stared down at his sister as she lay on her bed, headphones blaring, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for her to notice he was there. In the end he gave up and reached out to yank the headphones off, music blaring out even louder than before.

"Hey!" Z protested, reaching out to grab them back before he held them out of reach. "Give those back!"

"Oh no. Not until you promise to play your music a little less loudly."

"What?"

"Quietly, Z. Play it quietly."

"Why?" she snapped, arms folded across her chest defiantly.

"Because you're driving Syd nuts."

"So?"

He scowled and held the headphones higher as Z grabbed for them again.

"I mean it, Z."

"Oh, I get it. You're not getting any and you're making it my fault?"

Jack paused for a moment, thinking it over. While he didn't like having to chose between Syd and Z, it was a little frustrating to have all his efforts ignored because Syd was annoyed with her roommate. His attempts at starting a make out session had all come to nothing, even nibbling on her ear hadn't had any effect and that was usually a sure-fire winner. What it all boiled down to, he supposed, was that he was feeling more than a little frustrated by now and it all seemed to come back to Z. "Yeah, basically."

"Not my problem, Jack."

"It is your problem now, unless you have a spare set of headphones lying around." He quickly sidestepped the replicant that materialised behind him.

"Jack, give them back."

"Promise."

"Give them back and I will."

"Promise first. Then you get them back."

Z scowled. "Fine. I'll try not to damage your girlfriend's ears anymore. Happy now?"

He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, then handed the headphones back. "It'll do." Now maybe he'd get somewhere.


	27. The road home

Live for the Moment

He'd never understood the appeal of kissing before. Not when it was just for the moment instead of leading up to something. Not until he'd kissed Syd and found that it was like coming home. It had taken him by surprise when he realised he could simply kiss and enjoy it without trying to make it more than it was, just enjoy the moment instead of trying to push things forward. Of course, there were times when it was only the prelude, but he found he didn't mind when kissing was all that happened. And besides, Syd liked kissing and she seemed to revel in teasing him with feather-light touches that she refused to let him take further. It was a game they liked playing, that give and take, and it felt right, like something he couldn't live without.

He wondered when Syd had become that important to him.


	28. Gardenia

The Feminine Touch

Hanging up his coat, Jack sniffed the air of his apartment, trying to work out what the smell was. It was… flowery. He didn't have flowers in his apartment. At least, he hadn't last time he'd checked. So what was it? That was when he heard the faint sound of water in the bathroom and he carefully moved over to the door, taking hold of the handle and yanked it open.

Syd looked back at him, seemingly not at all surprised by his sudden appearance. "Hi, Jack."

"Syd," he replied. "What are you doing?"

"Brightening up the apartment," she said cheerfully, rearranging the flowers in the vase. Vase? He didn't even have one of those.

"Flowers?"

"Gardenia," she agreed. "I was thinking they could go in the main room by the window, bring some colour in."

"Ah--" All he could do was watch as Syd waltzed past him, vase in hand.

"There," she said in satisfaction. "Isn't that better?"

"Fine," he said dazedly.

Her face fell. "You don't like it."

"No, really, it's fine," he replied hurriedly. "I'm just not used to… flowers."

She smiled. "Flowers can make all the difference, Jack. You'll see. Anyway, I didn't just come over because of the flowers."

"Oh?" He smirked slightly. Now this direction he could happily enjoy.

"Mm hm. You have plans for tonight?"

Kissing her and lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist, Jack fumbled for the bedroom door. "I do now."


	29. Excessive chain

Saved by the Bell

Z felt like screaming. Syd had dragged her round jewellery shop after jewellery shop after jewellery shop and she'd had enough. It was just a necklace, she thought in exasperation as Syd decided against yet another one on the grounds that the chain was too long. Didn't she get that Jack would pretty much like anything Syd decided on? If she could only make up her mind anyway. Jack wasn't a fussy guy, it wouldn't have to be perfect for him to like it. But apparently it had to be perfect for Syd to like it and that meant she wasn't getting out of this anytime soon.

Their morphers beeped and Syd scowled as she flipped it open. "Yes?"

"Disturbance downtown," Bridge said shortly. "We could use the help."

"We're on our way," Z replied, mentally blessing the blue ranger and barely refraining from saying something stupid like 'I could kiss you for getting me out of this.' Pissing off her roommate was not high on her list of things to do today.


	30. Good night

Wishful Thinking

Syd walked in the door of the apartment she shared with Jack and stiffly pulled off her jacket. She was tired and couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so exhausted. Well, the last time that hadn't involved getting her ass handed to her anyway. They'd been plagued by prank calls all day, but they couldn't afford to ignore any call-out in case it was genuine and as a result they'd spent most of the day being run ragged, yanked from one side of the city to the other. While she didn't know what the other three would be doing, although she had a sneaking suspicion that she knew, all she wanted right now was to collapse in bed and let Jack soothe the aches away.

That plan turned out to be wishful thinking. Jack was just as exhausted as she was and as neither of them apparently had the energy she reluctantly had to discard the idea. Despite that, having Jack warm and solid at her back, she began to relax anyway.

"Night Syd," he mumbled, dropping a tired kiss on her shoulder and squirming a little until he was comfortable.

"Goodnight."

Safe in Jack's arms and already worn out, sleep didn't take long to claim her.

* * *

And that's the last chapter guys, hope you enjoyed them. :) Many thanks to **Destiny45**, **Lonly Girl** and **welleg** for their consistent reviews. Thanks guys. :)


End file.
